The present invention relates generally to a snow removal apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a snow removal apparatus for removing snow from train tracks.
In many climates, snow accumulates on train tracks. This snow impedes the ability of trains to move along the train tracks. When only a relatively small amount of snow has accumulated on the train tracks, it is possible to remove the snow from the train tracks with a plow. As the level of snow increases, it becomes impossible for the train to have sufficient power to push the snow off the train tracks with the plow.
To overcome this limitation and enable trains to continue operating, two-stage snow blowers have been attached to the front of trains. The first stage collects the snow and the second stage propels the snow away from the train tracks. The snow blower extends across the width of the train and thereby enables the snow to be cleared from the train tracks.
Examples of two-stage snow removal devices are found in Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,663; Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,320; and Gruber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,684.
The present invention is a snow removal apparatus for removing snow from train tracks that includes a first snow blowing device and a second snow blowing device. The first snow blower element is mounted to a front portion of a train car to clear snow from in front of the train car. The second snow blowing device is operably connected to the train car so that the second snow blowing device can clear snow from a region that is adjacent to the train car.